If We Ever Meet Again
by Writtentoberead
Summary: How does Brittany feel when the one person she never though would leave, does?


A*N - I have a few other stories, yes I know. However, I needed to get this one out. I needed to do some writing therapy. And I hope somebody enjoys this and if you ever feel down, hold on. Somebody cares, even if you can't tell right now. I don't know if this is a complete one shot or if I'll expand it yet.

* * *

Brittany woke up with a start, sweating heavily and breathing even heavier. Another night, another nightmare. This one was worst than the last, and that was saying something. This nightmare involved one of Santana's classic date night ideas. Walking through the park before stopping to get ice cream. Only this time, halfway through the park, she turned away from Santana for one second to pick her a flower, and Santana transformed. When she turned back around it wasn't her beautiful girlfriend by her side. Instead, some evil thing with a face looking like an extreme version of the Joker was standing there. She took off running but she wasn't fast enough. The nightmares had started when she left. Santana. The one that promised she wouldn't leave.

The reality of her leaving was the first nightmare.

The day Santana left was a hard one. Brittany knew she couldn't hold Santana back from her dreams, but that didn't make it any easier when Santana immediately ran off to New York without much of a look back. She bought into the story Brittany had everybody believing. That Brittany was okay and just a happy go lucky type of girl. Brittany would've given anything for that to be true.

In reality, she had been battling some dark demons all her life. Demons that Santana had used to help her fight off. You would think more people would see it. Her failing to graduate, skipping classes, not understanding half of her school work. Her head was too busy trying to stay afloat that she couldn't even concentrate through one class, let alone seven a day. That time she stopped talking and nobody even noticed, except for Santana of course.

It scares Brittany to think about what could've happened to her if it wasn't for Santana. All the nights she was able to just call her best friend and secret girlfriend when she was crying and how Santana would break speed records to get to her to make sure Brittany was okay.

Now that lifeline was gone.

Technically, that lifeline was under four hours away on a good day. Unfortunately, that four hours might as well be across the country to Brittany because when you can't drive and bus schedules are just way too confusing to figure out, not to mention the scary thought of going through New York City alone.

Brittany wants to kick herself at not being able to close that distance.

She tried for the longest time. She sent texts every day. Santana said it was okay and at first, it was. Then Brittany realized she must've gotten annoying. She was always asking for help and Santana didn't really have time. She started snapping at Brittany and of course it was easy for Brittany to play it off since Santana couldn't see the tears beginning to pool. Then Brittany would log on to facebook, going to write a nice message on Santana's wall like the post it notes she used to leave around Santana's room. It was there that she saw more and more posts from some pretty girl named Dani.

Brittany may have been a bit slow for most people's standards, but she put that together right away.

It wasn't long after Santana and Dani became "facebook official" that Santana snapped for the last time at her.

Brittany was having a particularly rough day. MIT was awful. At McKinley, she was never bullied for fear of what Santana Lopez would do to whoever said any bad word about her. Unfortunately here she didn't have that same protection. She was laughed at every time she opened her mouth. It was infuriating and frustrating but Brittany was far from brave enough to confront anybody. She tried talking to her parents but they blew her off, not wanting her to have any reason to leave the "miracle" of her getting into MIT.

She had texted Santana, begging for a moment of her time. Santana was the only one who knew how to comfort her. She always knew just what to say. It was the most hurtful moment of all of Brittany's life, even including when Santana broke up with her, when Santana blew her off and yelled at her and decided she didn't even want to be friends anymore.

Brittany spend the next 3 days crying in bed. Thankfully because of her mid-year start at MIT, she was able to snag an apartment because there were too many on the on campus housing waiting list. It was a pet friendly apartment so she was lucky enough to also have Lord Tubbington around so she wasn't completely alone. Lord Tubbington, however, wasn't the best comforting companion. He more often just played with the rolled up snot tissues Brittany left trailed everywhere as she wandered aimlessly about the apartment, crying until she passed out from exhaustion.

She was halfway into day four when her savior knocked on her door.

Brittany jumped at the noise. Nobody visited her. Not even her landlord or neighbors, though they would leave messages slipped under the door that were usually about Lord Tubbington's scratching on her front door or loud meows from when she was in class and he was hungry.

She pulled her robe tight around her, tying it and smoothing back her unkempt hair, though it was no real help. Lord Tubbington was already perched on the futon, eyeing the door carefully. She nodded at him, as if to prepare him for an attack, and grabbed and turned the doorknob, pulling it open.

Brittany fell into the visitor's arms, so happy to see that somebody cared. Somebody still cared. And that was the only sign she had been begging for. Maybe things would be okay.

* * *

A*N 2 - My tumblr is writtentoberead as well so feel free to come say hi!


End file.
